edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gravy Inquirer
The Gravy Inquirer was a fictional Peach Creek newspaper readable on the now defunct Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite Edtropolis.com. Created by Joe Stevens, it resembled a tabloid and featured "a tongue-in-cheek scoop on all the hottest happenings in Peach Creek." The paper, as of 2008, has now ceased with only 45 issues ever printed. Due to Edtropolis.com becoming defunct, The Gravy Inquirer's Archives have disappeared, meaning that now the stories can only be viewed with the use of an internet archive machine.http://replay.web.archive.org/20090124012751/http://edtropolis.com/ The Gravy Inquirer Mission The following statement is from The Gravy Inquirer section of Edtropolis.com: :"The Gravy Inquirer was founded to uncover the secret happenings of Peach Creek and show them to the world. My continuing mission is to show the truth about happenings and reveal what REALLY goes on in the cul-de-sac." --Joe Stevens The Gravy Inquirer Staff *'Joe Stevens': Sr. Reporter/Sr. Writer/Editor/Founder Joe Stevens is a very odd fellow with an obsession with the truth. He only wants to divulge information to others and reveal the facts. After hearing that there was great interest in his home of Peach Creek Estates he decided that the fans of these people should know what really goes on in this neighborhood. Thus he created the GI (Gravy Inquirer). He tirelessly delves into the lives of the residents in an effort to make his publication the best quality possible. He is also a member and strong supporter of the International Gravyist Party (IGP). Joe can be contacted at thenewjoestevens@gmail.com. *'Dave Thespork': Asst. Sr. Reporter/Writer/Quality Advisor Dave Thespork joined the GI after issue #10. He was formerly a freelancer but was so successful with that work that Joe hired him to aid in the production. Since then he has become a great addition to the staff. He also reviews every issue prior to release to make sure that it is of highest quality. He is also the 3rd most important Gravyist in the IGP. Dave can be contacted at gravyist3@yahoo.com. *'Freddy Baxter': Reporter Freddy Baxter was the founder of the Baxter Inquirer that revealed the happenings of the City of Townsville. After that publication was ended due to protesting citizens, Joe hired Freddy to work with him on the GI. Freddy’s experience in muckraking and reporting is invaluable to the GI. He can usually find out the where a story is and lead Joe and Dave right there. He is the head of the GI Research and Cheese Dip Team, the team that usually uncovers all those little facts that we show. *'Kit': Photographer Kit is the reason that the GI is here. She allows it to be on her website and even puts all those great pictures above every article. Kit viewed the original two issues at her message board Earth2Edd in the fanfiction section and decided she liked it. After a few quick e-mails and an exclamation of great joy from Joe the GI was set to be posted on the Eddzone. She is also #2 in the IGP. There is a possibility she's got her own biography at the site, so you can contact her from there. *'Dwain Dibley': GI Labs Chief Dwain comes to us from the UK where he has worked for years on multiple scientific things that would take hours to explain. He has brought the GI Labs from a simple room with beakers in it up to a full-level science lab with all the cool do-hickeys in it that a modern lab needs. Dwain is the man who tells us how things work and has revealed many a truth for the GI. *'Tom Bomb': GI Financial Expert Tom is the one who understands business in this publication. He has shown the many things that have happened in the business world of Peach Creek and is able to make sense of it all. *'Dar Key Pants': GI Weather Chief Mr. Pants is the GI’s head meteorologist. And no, that doesn’t mean he watches for comets. *'Dr. Shcrewy': GI Psychological Analyzer The Doc handles all the stuff to do with our mental problems. He came to us after being fired from working as the psychiatrist of some movie lot. Watch out for this guy; he’ll tell you you’ve got feelings you’ve never even heard of. *'Ovir Dun': Sports Guy Ovir was our sports expert. He constantly wants us to do more sports-related articles and is a sports freak. *'David Hammons': Founder David Hammons is the true identity of the Gravy Inquirer founder. Joe Stevens is his pen name. *'June Stevens': Toast Butterer June is immensely important to the survival of the GI. She’s also Joe’s sister and loves to go skydiving on the weekends. *'Robert Hammerschmidt': Intern Robert doesn’t really do much. He just makes coffee and takes out the trash, because he is an intern. Trivia *buttered_toast111@yahoo.com was the original email address of Joe Stevens, but it had to be decommissioned after it was overwhelmed with spam. References Category:Fansites Category:The Real World